1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to the cable connector assembly with improved shell.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,968 discloses a connector and a cable connected with the connector. The connector has a metallic shell, an insulative housing received in the shell, and a plurality of contacts retained on the insulative housing. The shell comprises a front shell enclosing the insulative housing and a back shell attached to the front shell and to a back side of the insulative housing. The front shell comprises a front portion and a rear portion extending from the front portion. The front portion includes a bottom wall, a top wall opposite to the bottom wall, and a pair of side walls extending upwardly from two lateral sides of the bottom wall. The rear portion includes a first wall extending from the bottom wall of the front portion and a pair of second walls extending upwardly from two lateral sides of the first wall. The bottom wall and the first wall are located on a same level.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,520 discloses a connector and a cable electrically connected with the connector. The connector has a connector housing, a plurality of contacts received in the connector housing, a printed circuit board electrically connected the connector housing and the cable, an insulating housing at least partly enclosing the printed circuit board, and a metallic shell disposed outside of the insulative housing. The insulating housing comprises a first portion and a second portion bent and backwardly extending from the first portion. The first portion and the second portion are located at different levels, and an extending direction of the cable is same with an extending direction of the second portion. The shell comprises an upper shell and a lower shell engaged with the upper shell. The lower shell comprises a mating portion and a bending portion connected with the mating portion. An extending direction of the bending portion is same with the extending direction of the second portion of the insulative housing.
A cable connector assembly with an improved shell is desired.